1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a panel fixing device, and more particularly, to a panel fixing device, which includes a wall-fixing bracket, a connecting plate, a first connecting bracket and a second connecting bracket, wherein a fixing pin and a support pin protrude upward and downward from a front side of the connecting plate, and an auxiliary hole, a first auxiliary long hole and a second auxiliary long hole are formed in the connecting plate, the first connecting bracket and the second connecting bracket to communicate with each other. Thus, a panel can be rapidly and easily installed to reduce a construction period, and the panel can be easily changed with a new one to enable easy maintenance of the panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, marble blocks, which are used as panels for construction and have a certain shape and size, are fixedly installed at a wall surface of a building by separate tools such as a panel fixing device, an anchor bolt, and so on.
That is, the panel fixing device, which is an intermediate member configured to attach a panel such as a marble block having a substantial weight and a plate shape to an outer wall or an inner wall of a building, having one side fixed to the building through an anchor bolt and the other side fixed to the panel through a fixing pin, is installed between the wall of the building and the panel.
FIG. 1 is a view showing an example in which a conventional panel fixing device is installed. A conventional panel fixing device 10 shown in FIG. 1 includes a fixing bracket 20 fixedly installed at a wall 200 of a building, and an adjustment bracket configured to adjust a gap between the wall 200 of the building and a panel 300, which are separated from each other.
As shown, a vertical portion 22 of the fixing bracket 20 having a substantially L-shaped cross-section is fixed to the wall 200 via an anchor bolt 40. Meanwhile, the adjustment bracket 30 is coupled to the fixing bracket 20 by screw-fastening of a position adjustment bolt 50 and a position adjustment nut 52 through position adjustment holes 24a and 30a formed in a horizontal portion 24 of the fixing bracket 20 and the adjustment bracket 30 in a state in which a certain portion of the adjustment bracket 30 is disposed on the horizontal portion 24 of the fixing bracket 20.
In addition, a pin hole 32, through which a fixing pin 60 configured to support a lower end of the panel 300 such as a marble block and fix a position of an upper end of another panel passes, is vertically formed in an outer end portion of the adjustment bracket 30. Pin installation grooves 302 are previously formed in an upper end portion and a lower end portion of the panel 300 such as a marble block such that an upper end and a lower end of the fixing pin 60 are stably installed.
Here, the pin installation grooves 302 are formed to extend in a longitudinal direction of the upper end portion and the lower end portion of the panel 300, and after forming the pin installation grooves 302 at a construction site, the panel 300 is installed and fixed.
Accordingly, the panel 300 such as a marble block is installed at the outside of the wall 200 of the building via the panel fixing device 10 and the anchor bolt 40, further improving an appearance of the building and protecting the building from various external environments.
Meanwhile, in recent times, in order to more easily install the panels 300, anchor bolts protrude rearward from four corners of a rear surface of each of the panels 300 so that the panels 300 are installed at the wall of the building through separate fixing devices at predetermined intervals.
However, the conventional panel fixing device can be applied only to the panel having the pin installation grooves formed in an upper surface and a lower surface thereof but cannot be applied to the panel having the anchor bolts protruding from the rear surface thereof.
In addition, in the conventional panel fixing device, the pin installation grooves are formed in the upper surface and the lower surface of the panel in the construction site, the pin installation grooves formed in the upper surface of the panel disposed at a lower side are aligned with the pin hole of the adjustment bracket, and then, the fixing pin is inserted to align an upper protrusion of the fixing pin with the pin installation groove of the lower surface of the panel, which is to be disposed at an upper side, and thus an installation process is complicated and the panel cannot be easily installed.
Further, when any one of the plurality of panels installed at the wall of the building in vertical and horizontal directions is broken, due to a structure in which neighboring panels in the vertical direction are fixed by the fixing pins, the broken panel cannot be easily replaced with a new one, and thus, maintenance after installation of the panels cannot be easily performed.